


Extra Credit

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drinking, F/M, Morning Sex, Negan takes control, Professor Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Oral Sex, Strip Tease, Student Reader, Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), Threesome - F/M/M, Unexpected Visitors, begs for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: You are a young college student having a hard time in one of your classes.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Dean/you/sam, Negan/You/Dean, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

College is harder than people like to admit. Especially now a days with new inventions and teaching methods being implemented ever new year. You sit in the back of your weapons history class frantically taking notes. You had failed to realized Professor Winchester had already dismissed the class 30 minutes ago. Dean did not mind your company as he finished a few things while you completed the notes from the lecture. 

You had decided on your out fit hastily this morning. Putting on a cotton black dress that hugged your features in an elegant way. Without thinking you slipped on sneakers heading out the door with your backpack. Now you were regrating it since Winchester was notorious for keeping a cold lecture hall. 

Dean had finished his work 10 minutes ago and have spent the last moments imagining your hands on his cock instead of holding that pen so tightly. Your head was down blocking a portion of your focused eyes. He could see you chewing on your bottom lip the harder you thought making it plump from the pressure. 

He could not take it anymore he leaned back in his chair slipping his hand into the band of his jeans. He adjusted his cock at first the small amount of friction made him harder. You obliviously write putting the lose strained of hair behind your ear to get it out of your way. Dean moans lightly adjusting himself again this time his hand held on to his shaft jerking it slightly. 

You blink realizing how quiet the room was you looked to your left. Seeing empty chairs, you curse softly noticing you had stayed after class unintentionally again. You look up seeing the Professor jerk his hand from under his desk quickly. He cleared his throat nervously standing with a sideways smile. You stand with him gathering your things from the desk. 

“Ah, are you done with your notes. I don’t mind giving you more time if you need it.” He offers coming around the desk towards you. That’s when you noticed the bulge in his pants that was half tucked into his waist band. Your eyes dropped to it surprised by how big he looked through the fabric. 

“No, no, you are long enough. I mean I’ve looked to long. Fuck!” You blush hard looking down at your feet. “I can see your boner Professor.” You admit unable to meet his eyes. His eyes roamed your body seeing your nipples poke out through the thin dress was driving him crazy. 

“Oh, ha-ha, well we could call that extra credit.” He suggests surprised when your face shot up with shock. 

“What do you mean?” You question backing up slightly your butt into the desk. 

“I notice how hard you work ______. I’m suggesting you help me out in a different area, and I would more than help you out with your grades.” Professor Winchester moans taking a step towards you the bulge in his jeans moved slightly. 

“Do you want me to like suck your dick or something?” You ask half disgusted yet turned on. He was hot you admitted to internally his face suggested he was in his mid 40’s he kept him body fit but, not overly muscular. 

“We can start with that. To get the extra credit you need I want to be inside your pussy before you leave.” He says his voice dropped a few octaves his hand reached out to tug a strained of fallen hair behind your ear. Your blush deepened from nervousness your bottom lip naturally getting sucked into your mouth as you thought. His hand stayed next to your ear slightly moving into your hair. He pulled you into him stopping an inch away his eyes flicking from your eyes to your mouth. 

“I like to seal deals with a kiss______.” He moans watching your face turn lustful. You close the distance feeling his lips take charge immediately. His other hand wrapped around your waist pulling you against his body. His lips were possessive spreading your lips slightly to taste your open mouth. 

You moaned into his touch feeling his tongue snake inside your mouth molding around your tongue. His hand moved further south cupping your ass cheeks the dress leaving nothing to his imagination. He rutted against your abdomen making you moan into his mouth. He pulls back sucking on your bottom lip with a small bite before letting go. 

“Get on your knees.” He orders using the hand in your hair to push you down. He stepped back using his free hand to undo his jeans properly sliding them down to release his throbbing cock. You got down with a shy smile licking your lips when his cock bobbed in front of you. A pearl of precum had formed at the tip of his cock making him look savory. 

“Don’t make me wait much longer baby girl.” Dean groans pulling your lips closer to his hard cock by your hair. You gulp reaching your tongue out first. You mold it around the base of him then wrap your lips around the middle of his shaft. You slid along his base taking him until you gagged then you made eye contact with his dark eyes. 

“My god.” He murmurs gasping when you start pulling out with hollowed cheeks. You take him to the back of your throat again gagging with a moan as you set a rhythm. His hand tightened in your hair pulling tighter the harder you sucked. 

Dean let his mind go blank enjoying the warm sucking sensation around his cock he failed to hear the door open. His brother Sam Winchester had texted Dean earlier that day about stopping by his class after work. But by the state of his brother’s current activity, he doubted Dean had remembered anything but, that sexy students name at the moment. 

“Fuck _____ I’m going to cum.” Dean groans his face contorting as he pants heavily. You worked faster closing your eyes to concentrate on the twitching of his shaft the closer he got. Dean opened his eyes to look at your perfect face catching movement to his left. He jerked his head to the left holding back a yell as Sam smiled at him leaning on a near by wall watching the show. 

Dean looked down at your closed eyes with a smirk he blocked out Sam focusing on your perfect tongue sliding up and down his shaft. His butt tightened as he cam down your throat his hand tightened in your hair forcing every inch down your throat. 

“Good girl.” He praises letting your hair go to allow you to pull him out of your mouth. You look up at him as you pull him out his half hard cock leaving a line of saliva attached to your bottom lip. He looked to his left drawing your attention to the other man in the room. 

Jumping up you wiped your mouth going around the table to get away from your teacher in panic. The other man chuckled pushing off the wall to walk closer getting a better look at you. He was taller than Dean with longer dark brown hair that hung down to his shoulders. His clothing style was similar with a plaid button down tucked into tight jeans. 

“Oh, please do not stop on my account.” He says his voice lower than Dean’s but, still held the same southern draw the Professor tried hard to hide. 

“_____ this is my brother Sam. You could have waited outside.” Dean says the last part at Sam with a frown. 

“I would have missed those sweet lips in action.” Sam smiled making you blush. You gather your things trying to leave without embarrassing yourself further. Dean caught your arm stopping you from picking up your backpack. 

“Where are not done here. We made a deal _____. My cock inside you tight cunt for extra credit.” Dean says darkly the hand on your arm refused to let go. You tried to pull away feeling frightened for a moment by this new show of force. 

“But your brother?” You question pointing at him seemed to call him over to the opposite side of the table in arms reach. 

“Would love probably love to join. Isn’t that right Sammy?” Dean asks using your arm to pull you between him and the table. He rubbed his hips against your ass lifting the dress to get a peak at your pink half cheek panties. 

“I most definitely want a turn with that mouth. Fuck ______ you have got me hard already.” Sam moans pawing at himself through your jeans. He turned away locking the lecture hall door. Your heart was hammering in your chest feeling your teacher’s hands roam your body now that you were trapped. 

“Bend over.” He orders using his hand to effortlessly push you over the table. Your breast hung over the side of the table giving your hands no were to hold on but one table leg. Sam came back standing in front of you his hands working on opening his jeans. You didn’t fight them but, you are still where nervous about these ravenous men taking you. 

You felt the dress starting to slide off your body leaving you in the pink panties and a white sport bra that you threw on last minute this morning. Sam pulled out a knife cutting your bra into scraps of fabric before you could protest. He set the knife behind him getting down on his knees to suck on your breast. Your hands feel to his shoulders steadying your self while he flicked your nipples with his tongue. 

“I love this perky grabbable ass you have.” Dean moans ripping your underwear from your hips to reveal your dripping wet lips. He runs his hands over your bare cheeks feeling goose bumps form where his finger was before slapping you hard enough to rock you forward. 

“Oww!” You cry out in pain trying to jerk upright as Sam caught your wrist holding you in place. 

“Hush now it was not that hard.” Sam warns standing up to his full height. He angled your arms straight above your head causing your back to arch deliciously. Dean rubbed the tip of his cock along your entrance gathering your juices. 

Sam pulled down his pants revealing a cock longer than his brothers. You gasped in surprise your open mouth immediately filled by his thick member forcing your jaw wider. Dean slammed inside of you at the same time causing your body to squish up from force at both entrances. 

You gagged feeling Sam’s cock hit the back of your throat halfway in. He hissed in pleasure forcing the rest of his cock inch by inch down your reddening face. The more the gagged the tighter your pussy got around Dean’s shaft. Dean’s hands went to your hips using them to impale you with his cock. Both men used you like a sex toy caring little about giving you pleasure as they fucked your body. 

Sam’s free hand grabbed a fist full of hair using it to angle your head back so he could watch as he chocked you with his dick. Saliva dripped down your chin every time he bottomed out his thick shaft took up every available space in your mouth. 

“Such a good cock suck slut.” Sam groans his pace starting to pick up the darker red your face became. Dean kicked your feet apart forcing you to take more of him. The tip of his cock hit your cervix in a perfect rhythm sending you over the edge. His finger dun into your skin burring his cock balls deep to feel every muscle in your cunt milking him. 

“I fucking knew you would be a great lay. You like being our little sex toy don’t you ______.” Dean says slapping your ass hard enough to leave a red handprint on your plump cheek. You moaned around Sam’s shaft sending vibrations to hid balls. 

“Moaning like a whore on my cock while my brother fucks your tight pussy. God damn where have you been all my life.” Sam pants pushing your jaw to it’s limit. Tears streamed down your face mixing with drool every time he thrusted into our mouth. 

Dean pounded faster keeping up with his brother’s brutal pace. He spread your legs wider forcing your butt lower. His cock barley pulled out as he drilled against your cervix forcing another orgasm to shake your body violently. It was enough to send them over the edge. Sam was first pushing the tip of his dick into your throat as he came. Dean slammed as deep as he could releasing hot cum into your womb. 

They stayed inside of you a few seconds enjoying the post orgasm bliss. Sam pulled out first letting you gasp for air after taking two loads almost back-to-back. You gulped brining your arms up to sit up off the table on your elbows. Dean put his hands on your shoulder pushing his cock deeper. 

“Ahhh.” You moan feeling sore from his rough sex. 

“Next time I want to hear you scream my name when you cum on my dick.” Dean moans letting you go as he pulled out. You stand on shaking legs looking around for your dress to see it Dean’s hands still. You cover your breast subconsciously meeting his eyes. 

“No need to be shy now doll face.” Dean winks holding your dress out teasingly forcing you to walk towards him. As you were about to grab it, he tossed it over your shoulder. You frown at him turning around he stepped behind you making your back straighten nervously. Dean ran his hand up you’re back pushing on the middle of your back to push you over. You reach down picking up the dress as he slid two fingers into our exposed pussy. 

“This pussy is mine now _____. No one is allowed inside you unless I given them permission.” He put a large hand on your shoulder holding you in place as he worked his fingers back and forth on your G-spot. 

“Say yes, Sir.” He orders working his fingers faster the more your legs shook. Your hands reached back holding on to his arm as he came on his expert fingers breaking the last bit of your sanity. 

“Yes Sir!” You scream cumming on Dean’s fingers so hard liquid gushed down your thighs. You feel him withdraw leaving you panting in the middle of the classroom naked leaking his cum.


	2. Growing attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean notices you have not been by to see him in a while.

It had been a week since the very erotic one on one session with Professor Winchester. You have not been avoiding him on purpose with the increased workload in other classes you had to leave immediately when he dismissed the class. The other teacher was branded a hard-ass not caring about using profanity in the class room. 

Coach Negan definitely did not follow the rules of the campus you had hear of a few ex-student that still dropped by his office every now and again for private counseling. After Winchester’s special version of extra credit, you could only imagine what happened in that office after hours. 

You admit Negan was attractive was an older teacher with a slim body he kept fit with light sports throughout the day. In class he wore a button-down shirt loosely tucked into tight jeans. He kept his hair slicked back out of his hair you assume a habit from high school he never grew out of in adulthood. It fit his cocky popular guy attitude that he strutted around the classroom to keep control over the young adolescence in college these days. 

You tried not to ask for help but, with the difficulty you here having in his religion theory class you had no other choice. You did everything you could to avoid his classroom for days passing the hallway trying to decide how to ask him. You were chewing your nails down the hall from his door thinking of what to say to the attractive older man. 

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite dick tease.” A gravelly voice says going straight to your core. You look up with a blush expecting to see him but, not Professor Winchester right next to him. They stood extremely close to you trapping you to the wall. 

“She has been avoiding me for a week now. Giving me the run around sweetheart?” He asks reaching forward roughly sliding his hand between your thighs. You bite your lips holding a moan when his thumb nudges against your clit through your jeans. 

“No, Sir. I- I,” You whisper unable to finish your sentence when meeting his deep green eyes. Any fear of getting caught vanished when he was touching you. 

“Don’t lie to me princess your I’ll have Negan put his cock in your tight ass.” Dean threatens with a smile raising his hand higher to cup your warm sex. You naturally lifted to your toes arching with pleasure your lips open slightly. 

“I’m already hard as a rock I definitely am going in one of these holes. Let’s get her to my office.” He says causing Dean to pull away for a second grabbing a hold of your wrist. He put your hand on the hard bulge at the front of his pants. Your hand formed around him through his pants jerking slightly. 

“Avoiding me has been giving me blue balls you better take care of this.” He grunts pulling you towards Coach Negan’s office. The room was massive office space with a large couch on the left wall. His desk was made of Mahogany a nice sturdy wood that held little decorations. On the back wall was a dresser with a mini bar area up top. Negan was pouring 3 glasses with a dark brown liquid. 

“Lock that door would you Dean.” Negan asks handing you the first glass. You where apprehensive knowing you where not able to handle hard liquor. 

“I don’t know if I should drink. I am kind of a light weight.” You admit trying the hand the glass back. Negan smiled widened licking his lips he sauntered up behind you wrapping an arm around your waist. The other softly held your elbow using it to bring the glass to your mouth. 

“I will personally make sure you get home safe, if I don’t, I’m sure Dean here would love to find his way into your bed. The point is drink up _____.” He whispers your name against your neck. You shiver holding Dean’s gaze as you drink it all. You regret it immediately cough loudly which made the men laugh. 

“Now how about you show Negan how well that mouth can take care of my aching cock.” Dean suggest walking over to the couch. He pulled his pants down before he sits down with a slouch allowing his hard cock to stand straight up ready for you. You confidently walk over to your Professor going to your knees. 

“Wait a second darling. Do a little strip tease for us. I want to see your ass bounce when you deep throat him.” Negan purrs downing his drink leaning on the desk to watch the show. You start with your T-shirt sliding it up slowly pushing your breast together as you let it fall to the floor. Then you unbutton your jeans sliding them off your ass towards Negan. Giving him a glimpse of your half cheek panties molding against your wet lips. 

“Keep the panties on.” Negan orders going to pour another glass of whiskey before he fucks you senseless. You obey sliding your pants all the way down stepping out of them. Then unclipping your bra allowing your breast to drop to their natural level. You gulp sliding your hands up your waist to your hardened nipples. Then you kneeled down in front of Dean leaning over wiggling your ass slightly at Negan. 

You wrapped your tongue around his tip sliding down halfway then you wrapped your lips around him. You hollowed your cheeks sucking him slightly. You take him to the back of your throat gagging for a couple of second then sliding halfway out. You repeat the rhythm the gagging made your ass bounce giving Negan a perfect show. 

He stood up walking over to you he reached down sliding his fingers along your panties. The sensation made your legs clench around his hand. He sipped his whiskey sliding his finger over your slit collecting your juices on the thin fabric. 

“Mmmm I want to taste this juicy cunt. Get up for a second I have a surprise.” Negan says downing his drink. You sucked once more sliding your tongue on the bottom with a pop when you pull him out completely. He moans looking up at Negan with an impatient smirk still wanting his cock in the back of your throat right now. He gets up settling for playing with your breast while Negan pulls the cushions off the couch. He grabs a bar pulling out a queen size mattress with a soft blanket already tucked into the mattress. 

“One more round of drinks before we get to the real fun.” Negan insists handing you an already poured glass. It was filled higher than the previous drink which worried you since you could already feel a slight heat in your cheeks from the alcohol. Dean sucked on your nipples drawing your focus away from your fears. You threw back the drink coughing less this time the drink leaving a burning taste down your throat. Negan climbed to the head of the bed settling with his body laid out. He patted his chest signaling you to sit on his chest. You blushed crawling on the bed turning your ass towards his face. He grabbed your hips yanking you in a position that straddled his face. He burred his nose in your fold licking your clit through your panties. 

“Negan.” You whined in pleasure not realizing Dean was kneeling in front of you already naked. He grabbed a fistful of your hair directing your attention to his swollen cock inches from your parted lips. You circle his red leaking tip teasing the part where his shaft forms from his head making him shudder. 

Negan slid your panties to the side sliding his tongue up your wet slit. His hands wrapped around your thighs holding you in place on his face as he wildly licked your clit. You returned the favor to Dean sucking him to the back of your throat until you gagged like a porn star. His eyes stayed half closed as he watched his cock disappear down your throat with a slight trail of drool leaking out of the corner of your mouth. 

Negan pushed two fingers inside of you stretching your needy hole. You shake close to an orgasm from his assault on your clit. Dean’s hand tightened in your hair forcing his cock deeper down your throat cutting off your oxygen for a couple of second. Negan finger fucked you harder forcing an orgasm to shake your legs around his face. You sucked Dean faster the more you came on Negan’s hand. He quickly slid your underwear off tucking them away so he could keep them to jerk off into later. 

“Such a sweet pussy. How tight is your little asshole?” Negan asks pulling out before popping his lubed middle finger in your puckered hole. Your eyes bulged as you buked forward swallowing more of Dean’s cock which was enough to make him cum down your through with a loud moan of your name. Negan pushed further stretching the virgin entrance until you were comfortable with him sliding the finger back and forth. 

Dean pull out of your mouth letting you breath for a second before Negan pushed his index finger inside you. You hold back a scream holding fistfuls of the blanket instead. He worked the finger deeper into your ass using your cum to lub the entrance until you where dry from the pain. Then Negan spit on the fingers licking your clit to stimulate you enough to relax. 

Negan switched places with Dean flipping your body around so that you were straddling Dean’s hardening cock. It gave Negan perfect access to apply more spit to your ass before he popped the tip of his cock inside the unprepared entrance. Your mouth opened ready to scream Dean slap his large hand over your mouth silencing you. 

You tried to relax allowing the older man to take control, but ever slight movement sent piercing pain up your spine. Dean whipped away tears that slipped from your closed eyes. With his hand firmly over your mouth he used the other one to angle his hard cock at your wet entrance. You felt him slide inside of you increasing the pressure on your ass. 

“Wait.” You tried to say thinking about saying no to these incredible men. Then Negan laid against your body wrapping his arms around you. He started rubbing your clit slowly drawing pleasure from the sensitive bud. You moaned at the sensation feeling Dean slide deeper seating you on his throbbing member. 

“Such a good girl taking a dick in each hole. You don’t have to worry about your grade anymore but, you have to come see me every day after class.” Dean says showing your face with kisses in between thrusts. Negan slid in a few more inches the pleasure dulling any further pain. You started to loosen up letting the older men control your hypersensitive body. Your cheeks felt warm from the alcohol the slight rush of confidence leads you to kiss Dean firmly. 

He stills for a second kissing you back with aggressively. He thrusts faster hitting your cervix in just the right angle. You came on his cock your holes squeezed them both drawing out moans from each man. Negan couldn’t hold back any longer. He rubbed your clit faster sliding his cock balls dee inside of your tight asshole. 

“Tightest ass on campus.” Negan grunts pulling out slightly to burry himself deep in the virgin hole. He noticed the blood but, with how much you where moaning he didn’t care. With pleasure and alcohol surging through your veins you rode the men like your life depended on it. 

Chasing orgasm after orgasm until your limbs were shaking. Negan was so close he moved your knees higher getting a deeper angle that allowed him to bounce your body faster. Dean was not far behind for his second orgasm your walls rhythmically massaged his shaft driving him crazy. His lips found their way to your neck sucking hard with each thrust. 

Negan’s hand wrapped around your throat using it to pull you back further as he came deep in your ass. His jerking movements sent you over the edge one last time milking Dean’s cock. He let himself release bottoming out to provoke every ounce of pleasure he could from your cervix. Negan let you go pulling out first to grab a cigarette to complement another glass of whiskey. 

“How are you feeling?” Dean asks his cock softening in your pussy. You where slightly intoxicated unable to focus on your thoughts. Only that you just had the best sex of your life so far. 

“Great.” You giggle feeling him thrusts a few more times. He pulls out of you allowing you to wrap yourself in the blankets while he decides how to get you home. 

“Well, that one is a keeper.” Negan raises his glass to you taking a large swig of the liquid. “I’ll take her off your hands for the night if you don’t have room in that mustang you drive around.” The way his eyes roamed your unconcise body made Dean want to knock his light out. 

“No, I can handle her. Don’t get any idea’s now that you have had a taste. She is mine.” Dean says standing between you and Negan’s wondering eyes. The older male noticed the challenge he stood to his full height standing an inch away from Dean. 

“If she says she wants to ride my face again. I’m not going to say no.” Negan threatens taking another sip of whiskey. Dean takes a deep breath gathering his clothes before he grabbed you still wrapped in the blanket. It looks like you will be crashing at his place tonight. He sets you in the passenger seat watching you slump over at first, he leaned the seat back allowing you to curl up. His house was only a few blocks away make it a short ride but, long enough to wake you up again. 

“Where are we?” You slur looking around his garage. Dean unbuckles going to help you out even though you already had the door thrown open. 

“We are at my place. I didn’t know where you live, and you need to sleep off the booze.” He chuckles hoisting you up over his shoulder. The blanket fell giving him a nice view of your plump ass and swollen lips from the rough sex. It was going to be a hard night if he had to resisting your drunken state. 

He managed to get you to his bed laying you down on your back was a bad idea. Your limbs locked around his torso trapping him against your naked body. He tried to pull away only succeeding in dry humming you with his bulge. 

“_____ please I’m trying not to fuck your brains out for once.” Dean complains getting one leg off just to have the other lock his hips against your sex. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you did.” You giggle biting your lip trying your best attempt at seduction through a drunken haze. 

“_______ no alright. You are to drunk.” Dean growls pinning one of your knees to the bed. He grabs one of your wrists going for his bulge pinning that on the opposite side of your head. You sneakily slide the other one into the waist band of his jeans. You found your target wrapping your fingers around his hard shaft silenced anymore protests. 

“I’m sober enough to know I want to be gagging on your cock right now just to feel you inside me.” You whine make him close his eyes the sensation of your fingers mixing with your words was eating at his resolve. 

“I want nothing more than to fuck you unconscious, but it can wait until morning.” Dean grunts thrusting against your palm from your continued jerking. His hand tightened on your limbs held to the bed he little voice in his head fighting with his consciousness it was not right to take you at this level of intoxication. 

“Please Professor.” You whine rubbing faster your free leg wrapped around his hips. 

“God damn it _____.” He growls quickly undoing his jeans. He kicked them off wasting no time he slammed inside of you rocking the bed into the wall. You arched off the bed in ecstasy clenching his cock with pleasure. He pinned your knees to the bed forcing his cock to slam against your cervix with every pound. 

“Is this what you wanted!” He moans looking at your contorted face changing with each thrust. 

“Yeeesss.” You moan your voice wobbles from the intense sex. Your orgasm was building to fast it was to much. You fought against his hands trying to close your legs fighting something inside. 

“Don’t hold back. Cum on my dick!” He growls slamming so deep you felt him shove your cervix back a few inches. 

“Dean!” You scream loudly your whole body shook releasing fluid all over his pubic hair and hips. You pant heavily noticing he had stopped moving looking down at where your bodies conjoined. 

“Did you just squirt.” He smiles wide starting to thrust shallower than before. 

“I’ve never done that before.” You blush still feeling pleasure roll through your body. He sets a medium pace chasing his own orgasm since you were quickly becoming spent for the night. He came deep inside rolling you both to your side to sleep inside you.


	3. Brothers sometimes share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants a turn with you to himself.

“I could have sworn we have a no women over policy.” A deep voice wakes you up jolting you upright in your Professor’s bed. 

“Fuck off Sam it is special circumstance.” Dean grows throwing an unused pillow at his brother in the doorway. You wrap yourself tighter in the thin blankets feeling self-conscious around with these attractive men so close. 

“Oh, yea do I get a turn with your new pet?” Sam asks walking into the room with a cocky smile looking over your figure outlined by the cloth. 

“If it will get you to leave me alone before I have had coffee.” Dean grumbled climbing out of the bed to exit the room. You watch him leave wide eyed unsure how what the hell was exactly happening. Sam closes the door behind Dean making your heart jump realizing what he wanted when he pulled his shirt off. 

“Don’t worry I look big but, I’m not going to hurt you.” Sam smiles kindly trying to easy the nervous look on your face. You sit up supported by pillows debating on fighting this behemoth of a man. 

“I hope you don’t think I make it a habit of fucking someone every time I see them.” You argue thinking that would keep him away. Instead, he laughed dropping his pants leaving lose black boxers tented by his hard cock. 

“I know _____. That’s why I’m excited to feel how tight your pussy is.” He moans giving you a sideways smile crawling on to the bed towards you. Thought race through your mind being silenced once his hand wrapped around your calf through the blanket. His hold was firm pulling you body under him to make your face level with his. He claims your mouth controlling the kiss with a deep moan. He distracted you with the kiss working the blankets away from your body. You only noticed when his knees spread your thighs apart giving him access to your wet entrance. His large hand slide over your mound pinching your clit he rolled it back and forth making your legs shake. 

He popped the head of his cock in your entrance stretching you more than Dean does. You whimper wanting more of him inside of you, yet he stayed an inch inside rolling your clit faster. Legs clenching you desperately tried to get worked him deeper. He leaned back getting a perfect view of his cock stretching your quivering walls. 

“Do you want me to fuck your tight pussy _____?” Sam’s voice is husk scarcely audible forcing you to cling on every word. 

“Please.” You whine not sure what to say so many dirty words flood your mind the faster he worked your clit. His cock head moved in slightly stretching you further on his shaft. 

“I want you to beg.” He growls rubbing faster sending pleasure straight to your core, but it wasn’t enough. Your legs shake moving up his hips trying to push him deeper. 

“Fuck me until I can’t walk. Please Sam I want your cock deep inside me. I need you inside me!” You wail kicking your legs in desperation. Sam looked over his shoulder to the doorway smirking at Dean who had been watching you scream like a whore for his brother cock. 

He sank inside you getting you to arch your back in pleasure. His cock filled your perfectly stretching you wider than Dean ever so slightly. He catches your legs in the crook of his elbows spreading them further apart. His height gave him a new deeper angle that drove your pleasure through the roof. He leans down latching his lips to your neck sucking a deep purple mark on your skin. He moved down catching your nipple in between his plump lips. He sucked it into your mouth then flicks it with his tongue. Each flick made you moan louder. 

Dean blew on his coffee able to catch a few glimpses of your pleasure contoured face. He walked further into the room seeing your breast bounce with every thrust. Your eyes looked up at Sam watching his face change from his building orgasm. With every thrust he slammed deeper hitting your cervix in the most delicious way. 

“Right there!” You yell your legs flexed against his arms trying to lift your hips to meet his deep pounds. Your walls clenched his shaft milking his pleasure from his tense body. He cam inside you slamming his hips snuggly inside you to empty his load completely inside you. He thrusted slightly bumping your cervix a few more times drawing out small moans from your parted lips. 

“Now get the fuck out so I can fuck my girl right.” Dean barks setting down his half-finished cup on his dresser. You pant not sure if you could handle another round still sore from last night. Sam withdrew giving you a quick kiss on the lips he bounced off the bed snagging Dean’s coffee cup. 

“In my opinion that is that best morning workout a man could ask for.” Sam smiles at you winking before Dean’s face blocks your view. He grabbed your chin forcing you to stare into his eyes. 

“Who do you belong to?” His voice was deeper than normal. 

“You.” You answer biting your lip when he smiles flipping you over to your stomach. He rubbed your ass cheeks slapping your hard. You yelped immediately trying to turn away from the pain. He sat on your thighs trapping you in place to resume he slapping your ass relentlessly. 

“This is my ass.” He says over your sharp yelps in pain. Stopping he shoved two fingers inside of you working your entrance until your legs clenched in pleasure. 

“This is my pussy.” He removed his fingers replacing it with his cock slamming inside of you. You moaned feeling him lay onto of you putting his elbows on either side of your head. He grabs your shin putting the two fingers covered in your juices in your mouth. 

“Suck them.” Dean orders pushing deep inside of you while he waits. You suck his fingers moaning when he rubs your insides perfectly with his cock. 

“Good girl.” His voice was shock with effort not to pound you. Your walls were snugly around his shaft ever small movement draw another moan from your closed mouth. He withdrew his fingers placing his arm around your throat he used that to keep you in place blocking off some of your air. 

“No more after school visits with Negan.” He demands starting to slowly rut into your tightening walls. 

“Yes Sir.” You struggle to say feeling him tighten his arm when you answered him. Picking up his rhythm you were bounced against his arm adding to your intense pleasure. 

“Every hole on your body belongs to me _____.” He moans lost in his thought as he drilled faster into your quivering walls. 

“You should be craving my cock day in and out needing me to be inside you to cum properly.” He growls squeezing your throat to turn your face a darker shade of red. Your vision blurs the more your wheeze fighting for air. The sensation made your core throb tightening your walls around his shaft. 

“That’s it cum on my big dick.” Dean grunts thrusting until your body started convulsing in his hands. He came deep inside of you releasing your throat before you passed out. You sucked down large amount of air letting out loud moan. 

“Dean.” Your voice quivers. You lay your head on the mattress exhausted from both men taking you. He stays inside of you until he is soft. Climbing off the bed he slaps your ass hard. You yelp jumping up to look at him. 

“Come on Sweat heart we have to get cleaned up before class.” He says giving you orders to follow him to the bathroom.


End file.
